Hunger
by lancecomwar
Summary: A Saiyan's appetite is legendary. Fortunately for Videl, she may have other ways of sating her husband's hunger... Gohan/Videl Naughty Naughty and a dash of fluff


Oh hey, this is actually the very first lemon I ever wrote. Or is it a lime, since there's no penetration? Anyway, just thought I'd try and bring it back, thoug it's like three or four years old so it may not be the best. Anyway, review or jack off or whatever

* * *

><p>They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Nowhere is that idiom more appropriate then when that man is a Saiyan.<p>

When Gohan first came to Orange Star High, his enormous lunches became a legend almost instantaneously. Steak, Grilled Chicken, Pot Roast, Potato Salad, Asparagus, Dinner Rolls, Carrots... No one could understand how anyone could pack away so much food in a single meal, let alone a skinny boy like Gohan!

Over time, people began to try to ignore the gross bastardization of eating taking place in their cafeteria. It was easier to try to pretend it didn't exist than to attempt to comprehend it.

But one girl would not take the easy way out. There were many things about Gohan that raised red flags in Videl's mind: his house hundreds of miles away in the middle of nowhere; his similar appearance and disposition to the Great Saiyaman, Satan City's newest hero; how he leaped twenty feet in the air his first day of class. But despite all of these oddities, the one thing that made her the most suspicious was the one shown right in her face every single day. There was just no way someone could eat that much, it was inhuman!

It was only after Videl got to know the by better that she learned that Gohan's eating _was _inhuman: Gohan was half-Saiyan, an alien race that, in addition to being intergalactic space mercenaries and brutal warriors, ate a _ton_. Apparently, Gohan actually ate _less_ than a full blooded Saiyan, something she did not quite believe possible until she saw his father and Vegeta, the last two pure-blooded Saiyans, in an eating contest that lasted for hours that only ended when the restaurant ran out of food. The thought that there used to be an entire _planet_ of these black holes was enough to raise even more questions in the young girl's mind, but over the time she spent with Gohan and his family she learned it was best not to question things anymore.

And she was spending a lot of time with Gohan nowadays. Somewhere between her investigations into his secrets and when she heard he was dead on top of Kame's Lookout, she found herself falling in love with the cute, naive and incredibly handsome young warrior, and to her delight her feelings were returned.

It has been six months since the two confessed their feelings for each other and became a couple. Videl was never one to dream of wedding bells, but she found it nigh impossible not to dream about spending the rest of her days with her Saiyan warrior. There was just one problem: Videl could not cook. At all.

This was especially a problem when she thought of her prospective mother-in-law, who somehow was able to feed three Saiyan warriors while simultaneously making every piece of food the most delicious thing in the world. How could Videl possibly hope to compete with that?

Bulma was able to get around this problem with her wealth and technological prowess, having devised what was practically a factory in her house that could cook enough food for a Saiyan so she did not have to. However, Videl was not one to rely on others or take the easy way out. Her pride would not allow that. No, she needed to prove that she was worthy of being a Saiyan's wife, that she could take care of him without any handicaps insulting her honor.

She had to prove she could sate a hunger that could not be sated.

* * *

><p><em>DING!<em>

Videl gasped, almost dropping the pot she was carrying when the stove rang. Quickly draining the pasta, she rushed over to the stove and open the door. To her dismay, black smoke awaited her.

Growling to herself, she removed the pork chops, now blackened and inedible, and began to scrape them into the quickly filling trash can.

_DING!_

Cursing to herself, the frustrated girl abandoned the charred tray in the trash as she rushed to the second stove, praying that she did not mess this one up too.

As she lowered the door and peaked in, she saw her prayers were for naught: the chicken wasn't even cooked!

"Damn it..." she muttered to herself, peeking up at the display to see that, somehow, she ahd set the timer and not the stove itself.

She took a glance at the clock. 5:45.

_'Fuck!'_

This was supposed to be her big day, the day she'd been training for for the past three weeks, the day she'd cook Gohan a big meal and prove she could measure up to his mother. Her father was away on some publicity stunt or whatever, and she had let the servants off for the weekend all for this, her defining moment: her satisfying a Saiyan's appetite.

Unfortunately, Gohan would show up in fifteen minutes, and she had so far been unable to make something remotely edible. Furthermore, the kitchen was a mess.

"FUCK!" she screamed out to no one, rage boiling at her failure. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Stopping to collect herself, she took a deep breath and tried to gather her wits.

_'Oh, come on, what are you worried about, Videl? He won't care if you can't cook- Gah! What am I thinking? Of course he'd care! He's a Saiyan! That's all they think about!'_

Furious at herself, she let out a frustrated scream before pounding her fist on the wall. Unfortunately, she had underestimated just how much more powerful Gohan's training had made her, and a sizable dent was cracked in the wall.

Videl stared at the hole for a moment. As she slowly realized what just happened, she began to shake, ready for another burst of rage...

… but she stopped herself when a familiar ki was fast approaching.

"Damn it, Gohan!" she cursed to herself. "The one time you show up early..."

_'Then again, not like another fifteen minutes would have changed anything...'_ she silently reminded herself, then shook her head of the notion. She needed to get ready for her boyfriend, and quick.

She just wasn't looking forward to explaining about dinner.

* * *

><p><em>KNOCK KNOCK<em>

Rubbing his hands through his hair, Gohan anxiously waited for Videl to come out. He knew how important this was for her, and hoped that everything would go exactly how she wanted. Regardless, he still could not help but feel a little apprehensive: he knew his girlfriend had never cooked before in her life, and his taste buds were not looking forward to what would most likely be an... inadequate meal.

After several minutes of waiting, Gohan could feel his girlfriend's ki rushing to the door, and before he knew it Videl opened the door.

"Hey, Gohan!" she nervously greeted, her teeth barred in a forced grin.

"Hey there, Vi,' Gohan smiled, reaching down to capture his girlfriend's lips in a chaste kiss. He then released her, smiling warmly at her. However, when he noticed her nervous composure, his smile became a frown.

"Whats the matter, Videl?" He worriedly questioned her as he shut the front door behind him.

Videl did not answer, instead suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

"Videl?" Gohan repeated, tilting his head in concern. Still, she would not answer.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. However, he was shrugged off.

"Um, listen, Gohan..." she began, thinking about how to tell him this.

"Yeah?" he urged her on. Videl thought for a moment before grabbing his hand.

"You'll want to sit down..." she started, before pulling him toward the den.

As soon as the two sat down on the couch, Gohan turned to face his girlfriend and held her hand between his own. "Well, Videl? You want to tell me what's the matter?"

A moment of silence followed, before Videl could finally find the words.

"... I couldn't cook dinner. There's no food."

A brief moment of silence followed as Gohan processed this information. When he finally realized what his girlfriend said, he did the first thing that came to mind.

He laughed.

His guffawing at first prompted a blank stare from Videl, but soon that surprise turned to rage. Her glaring stare shook her boyfriend from his laughter.

"What's so funny?" she snapped, furious that she was being _laughed_ at.

"Uh... sorry, Vi!" the demi-Saiyan, panicking, threw his hands up in defense, knowing full well how terrifying his girlfriend could be when she got angry. "It's just well... is that all?"

"Is that- _is that all_?" She could hardly believe her ears. Here she was, unable to cook dinner for him, and he... wait, _was_ that all?

"Come on, Vi!" he offered a light smile. "You don't really think that I care that you couldn't cook a simple meal, right?"

Videl blinked. "But... you're a Saiyan," she whimpered. "And if I can't cook for you..."

"Aw, come on, Videl," Gohan pulled her closer to him, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "You don't really think that you need to just be my housewife, do you?"

"No, but..."

He offered her a smile. "Come on, Videl. I love you because of your tough girl nature. You don't need to change who you are just to make me love you."

Hearing those words, Videl could not stop herself from feeling horrible, and she buried herself in his shirt. "I just... I just want to make sure I can take care of you... to make sure you're mine..."

Hearing these words, Gohan felt a surge of guilt. As a Saiyan, he was more high maintenance than many guys, and he knew that his Videl was never one to let someone else do the work for her. He needed to let her prove that she was worthy of being a Saiyan's wife. It was then that an idea entered his mind.

Gently pushing the sobbing girl's face toward his own, he offered her a warm smile. "I _am_ yours, Videl," he gently offered, "and you are mine." With that, he closed the gap between their lips.

Videl's shock at the unexpected kiss was quickly thrown away, and she soon lost herself in the kiss. No matter how many times they did this, she could never grow tired of her alien boyfriend's skillful lips.

When his girlfriend let out a gentle moan, Gohan took advantage and plunged his tongue into her mouth, begging her own tongue to dance with his. Videl, forgetting her tears, eagerly obliged.

Their tongues still engaged in a heated dance, the half Saiyan pushed his girlfriend down onto the couch, her arms snaking around the waist of the man on top of her.

However, Videl's human lungs were rapidly running out of air. Sensing this, Gohan broke the kiss, drawing a frustrated moan from the girl beneath him.

Gohan looked down at her flustered, sweat-tinged face, his eyes boring into her soul, filling her with desire like no one else could. "You know," he smirked, lighting her nether regions on fire, "there's more than one feed to take care of a man..." With that, he began to feast upon her neck.

Moan after moan escaped the girl's lips as her lover left kiss after kiss upon her neck, the odd bite accentuating her pleasure. Her lust reaching critical heights, she roughly grabbed the boy's head and pulled it in to her own lips, her hands roaming across his back as her tongue explored his mouth, hungry for more.

Never before had the two of them ever gone any farther than their current situation, but their hunger for the other was now reaching dizzying heights. They were both unsure if they would be able to resist going any further; they both merely knew that they wanted to.

Gohan's hand reached underneath his girlfriend's shirt, prompting her to break the kiss and moan as shivers raced up her spine. Determined to not be completely dominated, Videl struggled against the caresses upon her back to maintain some semblance of control.

A smirk crossed the half breed's face as his lover attempted to pull up on his shirt. He pulled his hand out from under her shirt, causing the girl beneath him to pout. A yelp escaped her lips as she found herself lying in a bridal position in her boyfriend's arms, Gohan having picked her up in lightning speed.

"So, Videl?" Gohan smirked down at the girl in his arms, causing her to shiver in delight. "What do you say we take this to your room?"

Videl was unsure how much longer she'd be able to keep her clothes on at this rate. Smiling lustfully, she raised her swelling lips to her boyfriend's perfectly chiseled chin and planted a kiss there. She worked her way up to his ear, laying a kiss each step of the way, until she reached his ear. She nibbled a bit on his ear before whispering into it.

"Please..."

Grinning, Gohan held the girl in his arms as he raced out of the den and up through the halls, eagerly seeking out her room, her hands roaming his muscular frame all the way.

Finally, he found her room, kicking the door open and slamming it shut behind them.

Videl smiled lovingly up at the boy cradling her in his arms. She had wanted to do this for so long, for oh so very long. She was unsure how she wound up in this situation, but looking into her lover's hungry eyes, she found it difficult to care.

Gently placing the girl down on the bed, Gohan took a moment to admire the view: her wavy curves, her long and slender legs, her red face begging for more. With a smirk, he pulled up on his shirt, revealing his bare torso.

This was not the first time Videl had seen Gohan shirtless, a sight she could never grow tired of seeing. But to see him like this, like a wild predator looking at his prey, amplified her desires tenfold.

Glad to see his girlfriend's obvious lust, Gohan lowered his mouth to her neck to resume his earlier ministrations.

"Gohan..." Videl moaned his name, her fingers tracing the lines of his muscles as he planted kiss after kiss upon her neck.

He smirked to himself, pleased to hear her lustful moans. Her roaming hands deepened his own lust, and he was quickly growing tired of his current activities.

So, too, did Videl. Gohan's mouth was like magic, and she could only imagine how good the _rest_ of him was. But she was not very patient at the moment.

And so, with great difficulty, she pulled the Saiyan away from her reddening skin, before turning the confused Saiyan onto his back.

Now sitting above him, her legs entrapping a rather visible tent, she gazed down upon her Gohan's face. Pleased to see his own blushing face, as well as the rather large protrusion rubbing against her womanhood, she slowly lowered her hands to the bottom of her shirt.

With a sultry smile, she raised her shirt inch by inch, her hips swerving for good measure. To her delight and surprise, she could feel her boyfriend's arousal grow even larger.

As she took off her shirt and threw it onto the floor, she found herself wishing she had worn a fancier bra than the black sports bra she was currently wearing. This thought, however, was swiftly forgotten as Gohan sat and and plunged his face into the valley between her breasts.

Rubbing his nose between her perky mounds, Gohan greedily inhaled her lemony scent. With a quick flick of his wrist, the bra strap was cut in half, but neither of them paid it any mind. Without a second thought, it was swiftly tossed off the bed to join their shirts on the floor. Then, within a second, his mouth was sucking Videl's nipple.

Meanwhile, his left hand squeezed her right breast while his right hand held her closely to his body. Instinctively, Videl's hands wrapped around his torso, pushing his mouth and hand deeper.

Gohan's mouth released her breast and he began circling the throbbing pink tower with his tongue, causing cries of ecstasy to leave Videl's lips. Hungry for more, the lust-driven girl pushed Gohan's head toward her breasts, forcing him to stop his tongue caresses and begin to nibble on it.

"Oh, Gohan!" Videl moaned, her lover's ministrations so great that she let go of the boy's head, waves of pleasure taking all control she had of her body.

Eager for more, Gohan let go of the beautiful mounds and, ignoring the frustrated groan coming from the girl beneath him, lowered his head.

Placing kiss after kiss upon her stomach, he slowly made his way down to the hem of her shorts. He took a glance up at the girl of his dreams, gazing down upon him with a far off look in her face. Smiling smugly to himself, he pulled down on her shorts. Her panties were thrown aside just as casually.

Videl blushed a crimson red. It was just occurring to her how far they were going. Even though she wanted this very much, she could not help but feel embarrassed to see her Gohan stare at her naked body so intently.

"Like what you see?" she managed to whisper, prompting her lover to grin.

"Very much so," he declared, tracing his finger down her inner thigh. "Long, slender, and oh so sexy..." He began moving his finger up, dangerously close to her womanhood. "And what's this? Why, I do believe it is the single most delicious sight I've ever laid eyes upon..." With a smirk, he moved his finger up until he finally touched her most private area.

"Most beautiful..." he whispered, staring deep into her core.

Videl struggled to avert her eyes. "Don't say that..."

Gohan, however, did not answer. Rather, he plunged his face into her core, eager to have his meal.

"Gohan!" Videl could not believe such a feeling was even possible. His tongue was like nothing she had ever imagined, lapping up her juices greedily. Desperate for more, she arched her back, pushing her core further into the Saiyan's skilled mouth.

The sensations were just too much for the poor girl, and Videl found it hard to control herself any longer.

"Gohan! FUCK!" Finally, it was too much: with a mighty scream, the girl felt a wave of pleasure flow through her body, as her first orgasm took its toll.

Her head spinning out of control, Videl began fluttering in and out of consciousness before, finally,sleep took her.

* * *

><p>"Oooh..."<p>

With great difficulty, Videl began to open her eyes, trying to remember what happened. Her bed was warmer than usual, and a lot more comfy. Not only that, but it seemed to wrap itself around her. Furthermore, she was more tired than she had in months now, almost as tired as she did back during her ki training sessions with Gohan.

_'Gohan...'_

Her eyes shooting open, she found herself staring straight into finely chiseled muscle. Slowly, she began to remember just what it was the two of them did- or, more precisely, what _Gohan_ had done.

_'I never really did anything, did I...'_ Videl thought sadly, briefly considering waking up the boy beneath her and returning the favor. However, staring up at his wide open mouth, and listening to his soft snoring, she found it hard to consider that.

"Next time," she giggled to herself, snuggling back into his chest, content just to be in his arms for the time being.

Taking a deep yawn, Videl smiled as she lay in the arms of her beloved. Before sleep could take hold of her, only one thought crossed her mind.

_'At least I can satisfy one of your appetites.'_


End file.
